If Misty went to Kalos with Ash
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: What if Misty ask Ash if she can go to Kalos with him so he can compete in the Kalos league? Pairing Ash X Misty slight Ash X Serena ok about the first half of the story will be XY and the rest will be XYZ
1. Author's note

Just heads up for all of readers out there that is reading this Pokemon story or choose to I will not type out the whole team rocket motto and all of the Pokemon moves that Ash and he friends used threw out the whole Kalos league since I'm that good at remembering these little things.

And what the pokedex say to pulse team rocket and Celmont machine but I will try to add some parts of the show into this story which mean I might have to re-watch the Kalos league another thing if I spell any locations Pokemon and characters wrong threw out the story so I'm just letting you readers know

I'm begging you guys not to leave mean reviews please! I hope you guys can please review this story it will be helpful for me to keep on writing this story Pulse I will try to add some of your ideas in this story it can be anything if I can do it


	2. Chapter 2

"Man what's the matter Ash?" Ask Professor Oak threw the video phone. "I was only able to make it to the top eight in the Unova league" replied Ash. "Aww come now no need to feel bad about that, and it looks like your getting better as a Pokemon trainer" said Professor Oak. "You really think so Professor?" Ask Ash. "Of course I do and you might even be a better Pokemon trainer than my grandson Gary" replied Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak I know your saying that to make me feel better. Beside I never once beat Gary in a Pokemon battle" said Ash. "Alright you got me there Ash" replied Professor Oak.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ask Professor Oak "I'm not sure" replied Ash. "Hi Ash" said Alexa "oh hey there Alexa sorry I have to go Professor talk to you soon" said Ash. "Well ok then bye Ash" replied Professor Oak "yeah bye Professor Oak" said Ash. "Ash there's something I want to tell you and I'm sure your going to like it" said Alexa.

"Well what is Alexa?" Ask Ash in a happy voice. "Do you know that there's a league in Kalos" said Alexa. "Really? No kidding?" said Ash "it's not a lie Ash" replied Alexa. "If you want I can take you there myself" said Alexa I do live there after all.

"And it would be nice to pay a visit to my sister again since it's been long time since I last saw her" replied Alexa.

Awesome that would be so great, but I have to pay a visit to my mom first" said Ash. "Well ok then come meet me at the train station when your done, with an answer from you before it gets to dark" replied Alexa

Ash will do "ding, dong hello? Mom? Mr. Mime it's me Ash". "Is anyone home?" Ask Ash "oh hi there Pikachu" said Misty. Pika! with that Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and into Misty's arm.

"Misty what on earth are you doing here?" Ask Ash. "I stopped by to see if you were home yet. But as always your always out doing something pretty crazy" said Misty. "Well that sure is a nice way to treat to me right when I got home" said Ash. "Why hello sweetie" said Delia while coming out the kitchen with Mr. Mime and Togepi.

"Hey there mom I really missed you to" said Ash with that he ran up to her and her a hug. "I missed you to sweetie" replied Delia. "Mom there's something I want to tell you" said Ash.

"Go on what is it" said Delia "I just found out that there a league in Kalos" replied Ash. Delia "let me guess you want to go to Kalos". "How do you know mom?" Asked Ash "come on now I'm your mom aren't I? I can tell that your always up for a new adventure" said Delia.

"Ash" said Misty "yeah what is it Misty?" Ask Ash. "Is it alright if I went to Kalos with you?" Ask Misty.

"Of course you can Misty I would really like to travel with you again" said Ash. "Wait a minute what about the Cerulean City Gym?" Ask Ash. "Don't worry I will write down a list of things for my sister's to do while I'm away" said Misty. "You know what your going to tell them?" Ask Ash. "Of course I do I did learn a few tricks from Brock don't you forget" replied Misty.

"Alright then it's all set I just have to tell Alexa" said Ash. "Alexa?" Ask Misty You see Misty she was the one that told me that there was a league in Kalos, and hse was a new friend I made in Unova along with Iris and Cilan" replied Ash.

"I went to enter the Unova league so I can become a Pokemon master, but it didn't end well I only made it to the top eight which is far away from first place" said Ash. "So when I came back to Kanto with her she told me that there is a league in Kalos . And I want to enter it so I can become a Pokemon master" said Ash.

"Where is she right now?" Ask Misty "At the train station" replied Ash. "I told her that I will be right back after I payed my mom a visit" said Ash.

"Mom I'm going out for a bit I'll be back in 20 minutes" said Ash. "Pikachu you can stay here with Misty and mom alright?' Ask Ash "Pika!" replied Pikachu. "Alright I'll have dinner ready by the time your back" said Delia.

"Alexa! Hey Alexa!" said Ash "Oh hi Ash did you make up your mind yet?" Ask Alexa. "Yes I did" replied Ash and I want to go to Kalos with you to Kalos. "I just told my mom about that idea, and she already knew that I wanted a bran new adventure" said Ash. "Oh yeah I almost forgot something" said Ash.

"Alexa is it alright if my friend Misty went along with us to Kalos?" Ask Ash. "Of course she can more people will make it fun right?" said Alexa. 'Your right about that" replied Ash.

"Well then I'm going to fine a hotel to spend the night or a Pokemon center near hear by Ash see you and your friend Misty first thing tomorrow morning" said Alexa. With that she got on the train and was out of sight.

"Mom Mr. Mime Misty Pikachu" I'm back wow this looks yummy" said Ash. "Misty your more then welcome to stay and have dinner with us" said Delia. "Thanks for the offer Mis Kectem but I have to take a pass, I have to go home and tell my big sister's I'm going out on a new adventure with Ash again" said Misty.

"So I guess we leave first thing tomorrow morning right Misty' said Ash ."Of course I do have to get my things ready for our long trip a head of us" said Misty.

With that Misty left Ash's house and started to ride her bike to her home town with Togepi in the basket.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ash wake up bright and early to get ready for his long trip all the way to Kalos with his friend Misty. "Oh Ash your up already?" Ask Delia "of course I am mom" replied Ash. "Well I hope your hungry I made all of your favorite food this morning" Said Delia

"Really? Thank you so much mom!" said Ash went straight to the dinning room and starts eating with his mom and Mr. Mime. "So Ash have you started or finished packing yet?" Ask Delia. After taking a bit of food. "Awww man I completely forgot to pack this morning right when I woke up" said Ash. "I was so looking for breakfast I didn't bother packing" said Ash. "Don't worry sweetie you still have time before Misty gets here" replied Delia. "I know if I don't finished Misty gets here she's going to yell at me" said Ash.

"Well Daisy I'm off are you sure you guys can take care of the Cerulean gym while I'm away?" Ask Misty. "Don't worry sis just leave it to us" said Violet.

"With all of the instructions you give us we be fine while your away" replied Daisy.

"Now go have fun with your boyfriend Ash" said Lily. "Lily! He's is not by boyfriend! Ash is just a guy that's my friend which happens to be boy, but it doesn't make him my boyfriend!" said Misty in a angry voice. "I was kidding chill out" replied Lily "you know we love you Misty' said all of her sister's "yeah" replied Misty.

"So take care Misty!" replied Violet "I will call you as soon as make it to Kalos" replied Misty. "Well then I'm off ready to go Togepi?" Ask Misty Togepi! "I take that as a yes" replied Misty. Starts riding her bake all the way to Ash's house in Pallet Town.

"Knock coming! Ash dear you better hurry up and start packing" said Delia. "Oh know look at the time!" said Ash. "Hello Ms. Ketchum is Ash awake yet?" Ask Misty. "Well yes but he's in his room getting ready right now" replied Delia.

"Man when will he learn" said Misty "awww come now no need to complain about something so small. "That's Ash for you waiting for the last minute to get things done" said Delia.

"There all done ready to go Pikachu? Ask Ash Pkia! walks out of his room and saw that Misty was there already. 'Misty when did you and Togepi get here?" Ask Ash "about five minutes ago" replied Misty.

"I was waiting for you as always" said Misty "sorry about that" replied Ash. "Misty are you hungry?' Ask Delia I made some sandwiches for you and Ash to take on your long trip. "Thanks Ms. Ketchum but I'm not hungry I ate before I got here" said Misty.

"Well then why don't you take it just in case you two get hungry along with Pikachu and Togepi on your way over there. Now you take good care of my Ash right Misty?" Ask Delia.

"Of course I will just leave it to me, come on Ash hurry up" said Misty. "Wait what about your bike?" Ask Ash. "I know she can leave it here until both of you guys come back to Kanto" replied Delia.

"Thank you Ms. Ketchum" said Misty "well then were off mom Mr. Mime" said Ash. "Bye you two take care!" said Delia Mr. Mime!

"Where can they be?" Ask Alexa I'm already here at your lab Professor. Professor Oak no nee to worry I'm sure there on there way right now.

"I'm pretty sure Alexa might be waiting for us a Professor Oak lab" said Ash. "Alright then let's go" replied Misty. "Hello? Professor Oak it's me Ash and Misty" said Ash. "My, my welcome you two" said Professor Oak. Alexa you two are just on time.

"So you must be Misty right?" Ask Alexa "yes that's me" replied Misty. "Oh and who is this cute little Pokemon?" Ask Alexa. Misty this is my partner Togepi "why is sure is a little cutie" said Alexa "thanks' replied Misty.

"Ash told me so much about you" said Alexa. "Really?" Ask Misty Ash I sure did. "He told me that you and your three big sister's run a water type gym in Cerulean City that specialize in water type Pokemon" replied Alexa.

"I know once we all come back to Kanto I can give you a tour of the Cerulean Gym myself" said Misty. "Thank you that would be fun come on let's go the airport"said Alexa.

"Bye Professor Oak!" said Ash, Misty, Alexa, and Pickachu. "Bye you guys take care! And have a safe trip" replied Professor Oak. "Now boarding Kalos please have your boarding pass with you" said the automatic computer. "Come on Misty let's go on the plane and pick out our seats" said Ash in a happy voice.

"Ok Ash" replied Misty "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back in five" said Alexa. "Five minutes later you just on time Alexa" said Misty. "Man I'm hungry" said Ash Misty man all you ever think about is food.

"Fine we can eat the sandwiches your mom made for us before the plane takes off' said Misty. "Alexa do you want some?" Ask Ash my mom is an awesome cook "of course" replied Alexa.

30 minutes later "alright everyone I want all of you guys to buckle up your seat belts were about to take off" said the Polite. The plane starts to take off about eight hours later.

"Everyone we're about to land at Kalos again we're about to land at Kalos" said the Polite. "Whoa are we at Kalos yet?" Ask Ash in a sleepily voice. Alexa where about to land right now.

"Hey Pikachu why don't you go and wake up Misty and Togepi" said Ash.

Pika! with that Pikachu starts to walk to the other side of the plane. Pikachu starts to shake Misty's arm "oh is it morning already?" Ask Misty. "Time to wake up Togepi" said Misty. "Misty hurry up and wake up the plane is about to land soon" said Ash. "Alright no need to fussy about it' replied Misty.

"Hello Kalos! Ash from Pallet Town is finally here! Pika! Pika! Whoa ouch that really hurt" said Ash.

"Jess Ash we only arrived at Kalos and your making a huge fuss about it" said Misty. "Come on Misty why don't you lighten up a bit" said Ash. "I will as soon as you clam down" replied Misty.

"So Ash what do you want to do?" Ask Alexa. "Well what does it look like I want to challenge your sister to a gym battle" replied Ash. "Hang on I'll give her a call to see if she's home' replied Alexa.

"Wow Misty did you see that?" Ask Ash. "See what?" Ask Misty "I just saw the most amazing thing ever! It just went whoosh! Right across the sky!" Said Ash. "Ash don't go making up stories like that I'm sure you must be seeing things' replied Misty.

"I wasn't seeing things Misty it was real" said Ash. "Alright if you say so' replied Misty.

"Ash I managed to get a hold that sister of mine" said Alexa. "Well what did she say?" Ask Ash "she told me that she will be gone for awhile' replied Alexa.

"Awww man I was looking forward to my first gym battle in Kalos" said Ash. "Don't worry Ash there's a gym in Luminous City, if you want I can take you there right now along with Misty" said Alexa.

"It's not that far away that is if Misty want to come with us to" said Alexa. "Of course I love to come and see the gyms in Kalos don't you forger Alexa I'm going to travel the whole Kalos league with Ash" replied Misty.

With that they all started to walk to Luminous City.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ash before you go charging into a gym like you always do shouldn't you call your mom and Professor Oak, and tell them that you made it to Kalos safe and sound" Misty said.

"Alright" Ash replied "Misty are you going to give your sister's a call to?" Ash ask. "Of course I did promise them that will call them as soon as made it to Kalos" Misty replied. "If your looking for a phone there's a phone booth right there" Alexa said. "Thanks"Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"30 minutes later bye Daisy I'll call you guys again to check on the gym, and I will catch a new water type here in Kalos so I send it back to the Cerulean Gym" Misty said. Daisy awesome I can't wait to see it little sister and better be a cute one "well then bye Misty" Daisy said. Ash bye mom don't worry I'll be fine maybe I will catch a cute Pokemon for you take care of along with Mr. Mime.

"Thanks Ash that's so sweet" Delia said well then bye mom, I'm going to call Professor Oak and tell him that I'm in Kalos safe and sound with Misty and Alexa. "Well then bye Ash I hope you catch a lot of Pokemon for me to see and same goes for Misty" Professor Oak said. "Both will do Professor Oak bye." "Aright then time for me to challenge my first gym. Hello I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I'm here for a gym battle" Ash said.

"So how many badges do you have?" The automatic robot ask. "I don't have any badges this is first gym I've been in Kalos" Ash replied. "What not even a single one?" the automatic robot ask. "To challenge the Luminous City Gym you need have a total of four gym badges" the automatic robot said.

"Wait hold on minute!" As said "goodbye!" said the automatic robot. "Whoa Ash Pikachu look out! Misty said everyone ahhh! Clemont I'm going to try to catch that boy and girl. Bonnie I'll get Pikachu "comet gear on! Are you two alright?" Clemont ask. "Yeah were fine" Ash and Misty replied at the same time. With that Clemont helped Ash get up first then followed by Misty and Togepi.

"Clemont take a look at this a Pikachu! And what a cutie!" Bonnie said. Ahhh "Bonnie are you alright?" Clemont ask."Ha, ha I'm just fine" Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie you better apologize right now!" Clemont said. "I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug because it's so cute!" Bonnie replied with a pout. "But did Pikachu like it?" Clemont ask.

"Alright I'm really sorry Pikachu" replied Bonnie. "It's alright Pikachu was just a little surprised" Ash said. Right Misty "of course he was" Misty replied. "I still haven't thank you yet I really appreciate that you saved Pikachu" Ash said. "Ha your very welcome" Bonnie replied. "Man what a weird gym" Ash said "you go kicked out huh?" Clemont ask."Yeah I got blasted out of the building, along with Misty, Pikcahu, and Togepi. When I told him that I don't have any gym badges" Ash said.

"The gym leader is this super duper strong guy so he ask how many badges you have" Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself yet" Clemont said. My name is Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie. "Hi my name is Ash and you already meet Pikachu" "Well that just leave me my name is Misty and this my partner Togepi."

"Not to be rude or anything may I ask where you two are from?" Clemont ask. "You see I just arrived at the Kalos league along with my buddy Pikachu. And my friend Misty with her Togepi" Ash said. "I'm from Kanto Pallet Town" Ash replied. And "I'm from Cerulean City" said Misty. "Wow you two are sure along way from home" Clemont said.

"You see Misty and I came here so I can compete in the Kalos league so I can become a Pokemon master" Ash replied.

"Wow your a keeper! You can be my big brother wife! He may not look like it but he's pretty reliable, but I can't look after him forever so it's my job to fine a dependable wife for him!' Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I told you not to do that a million times!" Clemont said active aipom arm. "So why don't you think about it please Misty" Bonnie said with a wink.

Both Ash and Misty just gave out a nervous laugh. "In Misty Bonnie looks like Brock twin but in a different way." "Since I can't have a real battle I would like to have a battle with you Clemont" Ash said. "Huh?" Clemont ask "come on Clemont it will show a great test of strength" Bonnie said.

"Awww come on Clemont will you do it for me?" Misty ask.

"Alright this is a Pokemon I just catch awhile back Bunnelby come on out!" said Clemont. "Wow I never seen that Pokemon before" Ash and Misty said at the same time. "Pikachau I choose you!" Ash said. Bonnie and Misty "alright then it's battle time!" (the moves they used in this episodes).

Bonnie "wow Ash and Pikachu sure are strong. "Now use iron tail Pikahu!" Ash said. Bonnie "whoa Pikachu knows a steal type move. Misty no need to be surprised about that they been together since day one. "Bunnelby catch Pikachu!" said Clemont. "Your strong alright but now you can't use your ears" said Ash. "Huh" Ask Clemont "Pikachu use Electo ball! said Ash. Pika! sum-bang! "Whoa who did that?" Ask Ash.

"Why your favorite raves of course" Jessie said. Bonnie "who are you?" Team Rocket motto. Bonnie who are you? "Team Rocket that's who" Jessie James and Meowth replied.

"Wait a minute do you know those people Ash and Misty?" Bonnie ask. Ash and Misty "yes" "wow I never seen a talking Meowth that's simply Incredible" Clemont said. Ash "hold on those are a group of bad guys that are always trying to steel my Pikachu." "Well twerp we see what we want and get what we want" James said.

Meowth "and I'm going to take the one with the ears." Clemont like that's gonna happen.

"I'm not going stand by and let you guys still Pokemon" Clemont said. Bonnie who are you? "Team Rocket' replied Jessie. "Come on Pikachu" Ash said Clemont let me help you Misty me to.

"Hey you guys better not forget about me!" Bonnie said. "Pikachu use thunder bolt!" said Ash. "Wobbuffet it's time to sine" Jessie said.

Wobbuffet! "Nice job I've give you an eleven" Jessie replied. Pika! "Pikachu!" said Ash "Oh know that's mirror colt it's takes special attacks, and hit it back with twice the power" Clemont said.

"Awww poor Pikachu" Bonnie said. "We better retreat for now we can't with stand that" Clemont said. "We always stood up to them before as long as Pikachu is ok, and as long as Pikachu doesn't give up we will be fighting right threw the end" said Ash.

Clemont count me in Bonnie you better not forget about me. "Bunnelby use mud shoot!" Clemont said oh know it doge them all.

"Auurill I choose you now use water gun!" Misty said oh know it doge it to.

Ash "Pikachu use electro ball!" Pika sum-bang! Jessie "your on Wobbuffet, Wobbuffet! Froakie. Ash who's that Pokemon? Everyone it's Froakie. "Meowth yo Froakie said thay we rub Pokemon the wrong way."

Clemont it looks like Froakie wants to help us out.

Ash "you can't take them on if your hurt just back down and leave it to us." "Hey Froakie!" Ash said Froakie! Bonnie whoa Froakie just used it's frobbles.

"Whatever will just send it right back" Jessie replied. "Why didn't you flick it right back at them Wobbuffet?" Jessie ask. Ash "why didn't it work?" I see frobbles is a protective type move so Wobbuffet mirror colt didn't send it back" Clemont replied.

"Ok then Pikachu give them a thunder bolt!" Ash said. "Bunnelby use mud shoot!" Clemont said. "Auurill use water gun!" Misty said.

"Oh know it looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again! Wobbuffet!"

Froakie "oh know Froakie are you ok?" Ash ask. Misty is there a Pokemon Center near by? Clemont from here let me think. "I think it would be best to take Froakie to the Professor lab" Bonnie said.

"Professor?" Misty ask "its' Professor Sycamore he's a researcher here in Kalos" Clemont replied. "Just hang in there Froakie" Ash said. A new region and a new journey it's just a beginning of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi new journey.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello? Professor Sycamore are you in here?" Ash asks. "Alright, alright hold your horses" Sycamore replied in a sleepy voice. "Oh know what happened to you forkie?" Sycamore asks. Misty "will tell you about it later right now we need you to help Froakie".

Sycamore alright leave it to me, Sophie, I need you in here. "I'm here professor what's the problem?" Sophie ask. "It's Froakie it needs medical treatment right away," Sycamore said.

"Alright just leave to me" Sophie replied. With that, she took Froakie out of Ash's arms into the treatment room.

"Don't you guys worry one bit Sophie is the best there is when it comes to treating Pokemon here at the lab" Sycamore replied. "Now why don't we all go into the living room and introduce ourselves." With that, he leads them to the living room near the back of the lab.

"Ok, then why don't you guys tell me your names and where you're from," Sycamore said. "Ok I'm up first Ash said I'm from Kanto Palt Town. Then followed by Misty "I'm from Cerulean City". "My, my you two are far away from your hometown" Sycamore replied.

"You see I came to Kalos with my buddy Pikachu my friend Misty and her Togepi so I can compete in the Kalos league so I can be a Pokemon master," Ash said.

"I see," Sycamore said while giving a small smile.

Misty that just leave me "I wanted to come with Ash so I can catch any time of water Pokemon, so I can send back to my hometown Cerulean City for my big sister's." I just hope I can see some cool and cute water types.

"Of course you will Misty" Clemont replied. "I just hope your right," said, Misty.

With that Ash got up to see if Froakie was ok. Froakie I never got the chance to say thank you for saving Pikachu earlier so thanks. "Hey, Professor I wanted to know Frokie was running around town?" Misty asks.

"You see Froakie trainer just got up and left him" Professor Sycamore replied. "What!" Misty said in a mad voice. Ash "hey what's going on?" "Misty wanted to more about Frokie," Bonnie said.

"I just told Misty Clemont Bonnie that Froakie trainer just left him," Professor Sycamore said.

Ash "why would anyone leave a Pokemon like that?" Froakie is an awesome Pokemon and I would love to have him on my team along with Pikachu.

"Ahh Garchomp it's nice to see you," Professor Sycamore said. Bonnie wow I never saw a real life Gatchomp in person before. Sycamore "so do you want to pet him, Bonnie?" "Yes please!" Was Bonnie reply.

With that Sycamore picked up Bonnie so she can pet Gardchump. Bonnie what a good Garchomp. "How would you guys like to have a look at the other Pokemon I have here in the lab?" Sycamore asked.

Everyone, of course, we will love to see all of your Pokemon here at your lab. With that, they all went into the garden.

Bonnie wow all of these Pokemon are so cute! Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Next thing you know a group of strange people came into Sycamore lab.

Sophie "may I help you? Who are you guys?" Their response was "were with the Pokemon Union and we're here to check every Pokemon here in the lab." "Now then will just have a look at Garchomp here," Jamie said.

With that, he put a collar around his neck that shocked him. Sophie hey what are you guys doing to Garchomp?"

Jessie oh know we better high tail it! Methow just leaves it to me. Boom! Ahh! Ash "what was that?" Misty, I don't know but we better find out. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Sophie are you alright? Sycamore asked. "Yes," Sophie replied sorry Professor a group of weird people just came in and took Garchomp. "If I only tried to stop them," Sophie said "It's not your fault" Ash replied.

"Yeah Ash is right," Misty said, "well then let's hurry up!" Ash said. With that Clemont, Bonnie, Ash Misty went to find Garchomp. Sycamore Sophie stay here and keep an eye on things.

"Hey it looks like Froakie wants to go with us," Misty said. Ash, are you sure your up to this? You haven't fully recovered yet. Froakie alright then that settles it were all going.

Sophie will do Misty how are we going to find them now? Clemont just leave it me I thought we will encounter a prone like this (machine in this episode)

"Now then all I have to do is turn on the switch here," Clemont said. It looks like their heading up north.

With that, they all started to run and look for team rocket. Beep, beep Clemont oh know what is going on boom! "Well, it looks it's time to go back to the drawing board big brother" Bonnie said.

"Serena it's time to wake up and get ready for your Rhyhom practice," her mom said. "Five more minutes mom" Serena replied. Fletchling will you be a dear and wake up my lazy daughter" Serena mom said.

Fletchling went into Serena room and begin to pick on on the head. Serena "oww, oww ok, ok I'm getting up. How many times I told you not to wake me up like that."

Woah "come on Serena focus you have to be one with Rhyhom," her mom said. In her head "easy for her to say next thing you know she fell off of Rhyhom. "Alright Serena that's enough training for the day, go inside and get yourself cleaned up," her mom said.

Ok with that Serena went inside the house to get cleaned up. Next thing you know Ash and the gang ran into Officer Jenny. "Jenny, what are you doing here?' Clemont asked.

"I heard that there is a wild Garchomp on the lose and I'm here to take it in," Officer Jenny said.

Ash, it's not what it looks like Garchomp is in a lot of pain because of the collar on his neck. "Oh know it looks like he's at it again," Jenny said with that he flew past by Ash and gang.

Next thing you know he picked up Misty in his arms. "Ahh put me down! Right now! Ash do something! Help me please!" Misty said. With that Garchomp flew all the way up to prism tower with Misty in his arms.

Team Rocket well it looks like our toy is working he, he. The man quickly saw what happened and made his move right away.

Mega Blaziken go use Blaz kick! Oh, know team rocket is blasting off again!

Don't worry Misty I'm coming! Hold on tight buddy with that Ash started to run all the way to prism tower. Then Frokie started to follow Ash so you're worried about Garchomp and Misty to huh? "Froakie."

"Ash it's to dangerous fall back now!" Officer Jenny said. "Sorry Jenny my friend Misty needs me and I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do," Ash said.

"Phew now I can take a break" then Serena sat down and turned on the tv. Breaking news alright folks we are looking live is a young boy, trying to save a young girl that has been carried up to the prism tower by an out of control Garchomp.

"That boy why does it look like I seen him before" Serena though to herself.

Don't worry Misty were on our way. Clemont I need to go up there to "wait I'm going to" Bonnie said active Aipom arm. Here take my hand Bonnie thank you.

Garchomp it's me Ash were here to help you isn't that right? "Pika" "Froakie" "now then why don't you put my friend down. And let me take that caller off now what do you say?" Ash said.

"Garchomp!" Next thing you know they caller started to get tighter and shocked Garchomp.

"Oh know Garchomp look out!" Ash said Froakie! Good job Froakie then Ash jumped on to Garchomp and hold his neck tight. "Quick Pikachu use iron tail on the collar!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" "Garchomp are you ok?" Ash asked "Garchomp" what about you Misty I'm fine thanks to you.

Pikachu wanted to run up to Misty and hug her but it didn't work. They both ended up falling down.

Misty ahh! Pika! "Misty! Pikachu!" With that Ash jumped off the building and hugged both Misty and Pikachu. The man "Blaziken go" Blaz! Ash whoa it's you again. Officer Jenny thank goodness all of you guys are alright.

"Professor about that Pokemon?" Ash asked after he let go of Misty. The man "well done Blaziken." "Wow that mega Blaziken another research for me to do," Sycamore said. Ash Misty and Pikachu thanks mega Blaziken! Pika!

Sycamore well then shall we head back to the lab. "Thanks for saving me Ash" Misty said then she gave him a kiss on the Cheek.

Serena "what! That girl just kissed that boy that looks like I seen him before!"

"Serena sweetie what's wrong?" Her mom asked "it's nothing" Serena replied. With that Ash and the others went back to the lab.

"Well then bye, Professor and thank you for everything will stop by and visit again sometime," everyone said. Ash well then let's get the show on the road. "Huh? Froakie what are you doing here? Ash asked.

Froakie he'd pushed his Pokeball close to Ash. Sycamore "well what do you know it looks like Froakie wants you to be its trainer."

"Really? Is that true Froakie?" Ash asked. Clemont I can't believe it Froakie choose his own trainer.

Ash picked up his Pokeball well Froakie what a say? "Froakie!" "Alright! I just caught a Froakie! Pika!" Don't worry Professor I'll take good care of Froakie" Ash said.

Sycamore you guys are always welcome here any time! Take care, you guys!

Everyone turned around and waved goodbye. Serena got out and went to feed Rhyhom you what Rhyhom I think something big is going to happen.

"Oh it just have to be that boy I'm sure of it and want to know who on earth was that girl," Serena said until the journey continues.

Alright sorry for the slow update any for any kind of mistake in this chapter since I'm trying to add parts of the show from memory.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Serena woke up early so she can pick out her first pokemon from Professor Sycamore."Mom which hat will look good on me?" Serena asked.

"What about this one?" her mom replied. "Nope this one looks cuter," Serena said "if you already know which one so why did you ask me?" her mom said. Well, the one you pick will make my choice easier. Bonnie "come on Ash! you can register for the Kalos league right here!? In the pokemon center".

"Slow down Bonnie there's no need to hurry," Misty said.

Yeah, Bonnie Clemont said while being a little out of breath. With that, they all went to the Pokemon center so Ash can register for the Kalos league. Nurse Joy "alright Ash you're all registered for the Kalos league" "thanks Nurse Joy" Ash replied.

Ash and the gang were walking through the forest to see if they can see any kind of new pokemon. Then out of no were Ash saw a pokemon that caught his eyes.

But it wasn't that clear to him yet Den, Den, ne? "Huh?" Bonnie said to herself. "What is it, Bonnie?" Misty asked. "I see a berry on the ground" she replied. "Maybe a pokemon drop it," Clemont said. 'Maybe you're right Clemont" Ash replied. Bonnie bends down to pick up the berry when that happens a wild pokemon came out. Bonnie wow! It's so cute?! Clemont you'll catch for me, right? I'll promise I take good care of it".

Clemont well I don't know while questioning the problem. "Aww come on Clemont do it I can help you catch it if you want," Ash said.

"Really thank you so much, Ash," Bonnie said. "So what kind of pokemon is it Clemont?' Misty asked "it's a Dedenne" Clemont replied. Bonnie walked to were Dedenne was and tried to give him the berry.

Come on now no need to be shy I want to be your friend same thing with my big brother and new friends. Dedenne got closer to Bonnie so she opened her hand out so Dedenne can eat the berry from her hand.

"Here you go you wanted this right?" Bonnie asked next thing you know an unknown pokemon flu over and took the berry with its foot.

"Hey, that berry belongs to Dedenne!" Bonnie said in an angry voice. Ash, what pokemon is that? "It a Felching" Clemont replied. Then Felching put the berry in its mouth and ate it. Clemont Felching ate the berry when that happened Dedenne cried and ran away. "Dedenne wait!" Bonnie said "too late now Dedenne ran away" Misty replied.

When that happens it made Bonnie cry. Then Froakie started to attack Felching by though it frobbles at it he missed. "Frokie calm down we don't even have a plan yet," Ash said.

"That's it I'm going to catch Felching," Ash said. "Electric-types moves are super effective against flying types," Clemont said. Ash alright then Pikachu I choose you! Pika! Frokie! "Huh? what are you doing Froakie?" Ash asks. Misty, it looks like Froakie wants to battle against Felching. Froakie keeps on attacking without stopping. Ash, "I get it Froakie wanted to get back at Felching for making Bonnie cry".

Bonnie is that true? she ran up to him and hugged him thank you so much Froakie which made him blush a little.

"Alright, Frokie we going to need a plan first alright? you can't go straight into battle like that" Ash said. Misty only if there is a wide open area somewhere it will be perfect for Froakie.

"I know just the place," Clemont said. With that, they all walked to the mountain area. "There this should be perfect for Froakie" Misty said.

Alright ready Forakie pika don't worry buddy I use you next when I see another Pokemon now why don't stay with Misty and the others. Ok, Froakie lets do this (moves used in the episode) Ash, ok Pokeball go! Beep, beep but, it didn't work Felching came out Felching!

Ok, then the second time the charm Ash turned his hat around and threw the Pokeball. "Alright! I just caught a Felching! Pika! Chu!" Ash and Pikachu said at the same time.

Misty now then should we keep on going. Bonnie, I hope we run into Dedenne again.

Don't worry it could happen again. Everyone just keeps on walking until they find a nearby Pokemon center.

Jessie huh I don't see the twerps anywhere. "What was that?" James asked. Methow what are talking about? James, I just saw something with a touch of white. "Well then I can't look on an empty stomach," James said.

Alright with that Jessie opened the lunch bag and bring out the food for her James and Meowth to eat.

James was about to eat but next thing you know a pokemon came out of nowhere and took his food. But it happened pretty quick so they didn't see what kind of pokemon it was.

So, he decided to put the food on the side of the Meothow hot air balloon.

Then the pokemon popped up Jessie "what kind of pokemon is that?" James let's see it an Inky. "Stay back I'm going to catch it Pokeball go! Alright, I just caught an Inky" James said.

Jessie well then let's just keep on going until we find the twerps. Clemont why don't we take a break here. Everyone sounds good "Ash can you let Felching come out so I can clean it wings?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure Fleching come on out!" Ash said Misty Clemont and Ash sat down on the grass.

"Now Pikachu keep an eye on Togepi for me," Misty said "pika". There you go your all clean.

James target spotted Jessie shot out the net. Pika! Ash, what was that? Misty look up there you guys. Clemont it's team rocket again. Are you ready guys? Misty of course "Pikachu I choose you" Ash said. "Bunnelby come out" "Staru come out," Misty said.

Team Rocket jumped out of the balloon and ready to battle.

Oh, know it looks like team rocket is blasting off again! Misty "now then should we head out?" Bonnie yes, yes let's go.

Ash ok Felching return Clemont Bunnelby return. Then they all continued their long walk to the pokemon center.

"Hello? Professor Sycamore? Are you in here?" Serena asked. "Well hello, Serena are you ready to pick out your starter pokemon?" Sycamore asks.

Serena "yes I'm ready Professor to pick my starter pokemon".


	7. Chapter 7

Serena aww they look so cute! Sycamore before you pick out your starter pokemon I would like to give this Pokedex to you. "Now why don't you give it try," Sycamore said. With that he gave her the Pokedex then she bends down to use her Pokedex. Info from the Pokedex.

Sycamore "so do you know what pokemon you want as your starter Serena?"

"Yes I do professor I already know what I want before I got here," Serena said. Sycamore "so which one will it be?" Serena, I pick you Fenkinen hi there Fennekin my name is Serena and I can't wait to be friends with you.

"Ok, here you go, Serena, this is Fennekin's Pokeball and five other pokeballs so you can catch more pokemon on your journey. Remember this you can only have up to six pokemon on your journey Serena" Professor Sycamore said.

Don't worry Professor I won't forget that she got up and left the lab.

With Bonnie Clemont, Ash and Misty are happily on the way to the Santalune city gym.

"There you go your all clean now Pikachu." "Hey, Misty is it alright if I can clean Togepi face just like Pikachu?" Bonnie asks.

Misty, of course, you can but be gentle alright? Togepi is still a baby Pokemon." When that was all done, Bonnie was feeding them pokemon food to. Then out of nowhere Dedenne came and grab one of the pokemon food from Bonnie's hand.

Clemont is that the same Dedenne from before? his little replied by saying yes the one who ran away from us.

Ash, I guess it must have been following us this whole time. Misty maybe your about that Ash. Bonnie hurry up and catch it Clemont! Please! Clemont "alright?" Then Dedenne started to take off Ash "Fletching it!" Bonnie Dedenne waits up. With that, they all run after Dedenne. Bonnie saw that it went into one of the holes. So she tried to catch it on her own but it didn't work.

Clemont "Bunnelby get Dedenne out of that hole" Ash Pikachu "you go and help Bunnelby pika".

Misty, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie was helping too. They look all over the place Clemont ah ha Pikachu Pikachu!

Pikachu kept on chasing Dedenne then they both ended up sliding out of the hole and ended up on the other side of the cliff. Team Rocket is on top of the high cliff looking at Pikachu and Dedenne from a distant.

Jessie so what are they saying Methow? "Sorry, Jess, I don't translate "electricity" Meowth replied.

Misty, they couldn't have gone too far Clemont "Bunnelby I want you to go back in the ground and look for Pikachu and Dedenne". Ash, can you check in the sky Fletching?" "Ching".

Then they started to look for Pikachu and Dedenne. With Pikachu and Dedenne, Dedenne stomach starts to rumble.

So Pikachu used Thunderbolt to aim at a three when that happens it knocked down a sitrus berry. He gave the berry to Dedenne so it can eat. Which made its eyes lit up.

But not too long Team Rocket saw them and was ready to attack them. Then Pikachu used Thunderbolt to protect Dedenne from Team Rocket. Ash "so did you find them Fletching?" Dedenne almost fell off the cliff but Pikachu made it just in time to grab Dedenne by its tale. Jessie if this keeps us we will lose them for sure. James ok Inky hey, hey now use tackle!

When that happened Pikachu and Dedenne ended up falling downstream.

Jessie "alright where is Pikachu?" Meowth replies "by saying there downstream!" James we can't let that happen so they went into their rift to go after Pikachu and Dedenne. Both Pikachu and Dedenne were able to get out of the stream but Dedenne didn't look too good.

Misty we still haven't found them yet Ash what do we do now? Clemont just leaves it to me. Next thing you know it went boom. Bonnie, there they are on the other side of the stream. With that, they all ran to the other side of the stream. Ash Dendenne doesn't look too good. Clemont I got it everybody. Ash alright Dedenne is feeling a whole lot better.

Bonnie, I'm glad he's ok everyone Team Rocket! Dedenne! Misty "is it just me or does it look like Dedenne wants to battle agist Team Rocket?"

Ash, I get it Dedenne wants to get back at them for what they did to it and Pikachu.

Clemont alright "Dedenne tackle! move" James Inky use foal play Inky, now Inky psybeam go! Inky! Dedenne kept on running to avoid Inky's attack. Clemont " Dedenne use tackle one more time!" You're doing great now use nuzzle! Bonnie "wow that move is so cute! Don't you think so Misty? "Of course Bonnie was her reply.

Misty well it looks like all of the battlings were it out. Ash, I know hey buddy why don't you give Dedenne some of your electricity.

Pikachu! When that was done Dedenne eyes widen big in front of Bonnie. "So do you want to come with us? we have a lot of fun I promise" Bonnie said. Dedenne used nuzzle on Bonnie.

Misty, I take that as a yes Clemont alright go Pokeball. "I just cough a Dedenne and I will be keeping it for Bonnie!" Bonnie "yay Dedenne is a keeper! Clemont can you let it out so I can take care of it? Of course, I will Bonnie.

"Wow so cute!" Bonnie said, "huh it fell asleep already?" Ash asks.

wClemont, of course, it did Ash Dendenne sleeps a lot to conserve its energy. Ash and Misty oh I see Bonnie ok you can sleep in here.

Bonnie "what a cutie!" everyone shhh oops "alright I can't wait for my first gym battle in Kalos!" Ash said. Misty Ash shut your mouth with that everyone started to laugh.

Then they all kept on walking until they made it to the Santalune gym.

Serena oh know Fennekin it looks like I can't find a Pokemon Center anywhere. Wait does it mean were sleeping out in the open tonight? Uhh, camping is not my style at all. Ahh, I see someone hi can you please tell me if there is a nearby pokemon center?

Oh, know then Fennekin defend Serena. "Thanks, Fennekin you saved me," Serena said Kin.

A lady is everything ok? I just heard somebody screaming. "Ahh, Nurse Joy, I just got a little startled by a pokemon," Serena said.

Nurse Joy oh I understand but are the two of you alright? Serena "yep! Can you tell me if there is a nearby pokemon center here please." Nurse Joy responded by saying yes it's located just up ahead.

Serena "Fennekin were going to stay at a pokemon center for the night! Alright, let's have a race to see you get there first!"


End file.
